Link and the Time of Space
by TheActionKraken
Summary: This is a crossover of sorts in which all the characters from all the games live simultaneously. Forces will join! Alliances of good and evil will be made! Friendship! Drama! Romance! Humor! Tragedy! All and more are to be expected in this EPIC ADVENTURE featuring Link and his friends and enemies! All you have to do is read on to find out (or not!)
1. PROLOGUE

Oh would you look at this

So I've started writing another something! (I would have posted it earlier but computer issues were going down.) But everything is alright now aaaaand here is the prologue. I have a bit to revise before I can post more buuuut I will try to post at least once, if not twice, a week.

This story has been/is fun to write and I hope those reading will like it, and feedback would be so nice.

**PROLOGUE**

A long time ago, many thousands of years ago, the goddesses created humans. Some of those humans had a special connection with the gods;. Those people still exist. They are called Hylians. One Hylian in particular was a legend. His name was Link, and his exploits are legendary, even mythical. He was a hero: the first hero, in fact. He was chosen by the goddesses to rid the world of evil so that the humans, plagued by monsters and fear, could live in peace. Some legends say that he was chosen because of his immense courage; others say that the goddesses themselves gave him that power when he was born. Whatever the case is, he certainly did not fail as a hero.

But special as he was, he was not immortal and he died, but not before leaving a son who would become the next hero. His son Link was as great as he was, and he defeated the Demon Thief Ganondorf, who was rising to power for the first time (and certainly not the last).

Every time Ganondorf was slain, the evil presence felt throughout the world diminished until he rose again. Then, the descendants of Link, the first hero, would take him down again and again.

Then one of the Links decided not to name his son after the first hero. His son was the first of this line to have a different name. This had a profound effect on his son's heroics, who was the first to fail in causing the downfall of the enemy. Everyone was ashamed of the ancient line that had been so revered for the past few thousand years.

But he was not killed in the battle with Ganondorf. He was an excellent soldier, trained by his hero father, yet he barely escaped with his life, and upon returning home as a failure, was exiled into the Lost Woods, along with his wife.

He knew he would have a son, and he knew he would name him Link to restore credibility to the family name, influenced by the belief that the name was blessed. His son, he believed, will correct all of his wrongdoings and failures and will be the greatest of heroes since the first.

Needless to say, this is his son's story.


	2. OTHER PROLOGUE

Oh wow multi-chapter stuff this has never happened before

Yeah, more prologue stuff. Enjoy.

**OTHER PROLOGUE**

"UUUUGGGHHHH I'M SOOO BOOOORED," complained Michael Kokiri to his friends. His best friend Susan suggested that he find something to relieve his boredom. She's very smart. "Okay then, we'll go on an adventure!" shouted Michael. His friends thought that was an okay idea because they didn't really want to do it, but it beat just sitting there doing nothing.

"Where are we going?" asked Susan.

"I don't know yet," replied Michael.

Their friend piped up. "How about we go to Hyrule Castle?"

Susan unsheathed her trusty frying pan and hit him with it. "Owwwww," he cried. Then he really did cry, because he's kind of a baby and she bullied him a lot. They were friends, and that's what friends do.

"Fool, we can't just go to the castle, that sort of thing is _illegal_, " Susan lectured.

"Oh, alright," he mumbled.

So they ended up going to Lake Hylia. The sun was all shining and the birds were all singing and all that. It was nice. They adventured and stuff but they got bored except for Michael.

"Michael, can we be done for today?" asked Susan. She really liked Michael even if he was a little ditzy, and she wanted to be done adventuring to talk to him. It was sunset anyway and it was getting late.

Michael stopped running around like a maniac trying to catch all the dragonflies he could find. He was like a dragonfly whisperer because whenever he caught a dragonfly it would attach itself to his clothes and he would wear them so that they made a shirt made of live dragonflies. Susan thought it was kinda cute. "Alright," he answered. He spun around and around until all the dragonflies flew away magnificently into the sunset. He waved goodbye to them.

Susan blushed and the setting sun reflected in her large green eyes. "M-Michael," she started nervously.

"Yes?" asked Michael, intrigued.

"I..."

She was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the boy she was about to confess her feelings to. It was as if he had read her mind.

Their friend watched in horror as they embraced. He could feel his heart being torn apart because he was in love with Susan, too. He was really shy about it though. But now that kiss that his two best friends shared devastated him. He was sure that he would never get to be with the girl of his dreams. He slipped away quietly as Michael and Susan blushed and laughed with each other.

"Michael..." Susan said. "I can't believe you feel the same way."

Michael laughed. He clasped Susan's hand, they kissed again, and they walked home together, forgetting about their friend.

MEANWHILE

Their friend ran all the way to the dreaded and dangerous Death Mountain and looked up to the ring of clouds that surrounded the volcano at the top, trying to forget about Susan. _Yeah, I'm over her already, but that doesn't mean I forgive Michael or anything._ But he knew he was lying to himself.

Just then he felt something like anger and it was but not really. It was, in reality, something much more than that. Something more primal, something beyond his control. He marveled at this feeling and embraced it.

He never again saw his friends after that. Instead he hid himself away and plotted against his former best friends. The feeling inside him only grew stronger for years until he was finally ready. Ready… FOR REVENGE.


	3. LAST PROLOGUE I SWEAR

**LAST PROLOGUE I SWEAR**

"WE'VE BEEN LOST IN THESE WOODS FOREVER! IT'S A WONDER WE HAVEN'T TURNED INTO STALFOS," Susan Kokiri yelled to her husband.

"Well, I'd be sorry about that but it wasn't my fault!" Michael called back. He heard her groan.

"Stop lying to yourself, it totally was!" she complained.

He shouted something unintelligible.

Susan tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and looked around boredly. "Why was _I_ included in your exile-"

"OH MAN LOOK AT THIS," he yelled excitedly from up ahead. "Come quick!"

"The exit?" Susan said excitedly as she ran up to him. Before them was a blank sign. "What's this...?"

"We've never come across this part of the forest, right?" Michael questioned his wife. She shrugged. "This place is new to us… and according to this sign _everyone else_!" Susan thought about telling her husband that the sign had to have been put there by _somebody_, but decided against it. He could believe what he wanted, she thought.

Michael stared at the sign deep in thought. He stood there in silence for a long time before finally proclaiming, "I'mma sign it."

He pulled out his adventure knife and carved into the wood, "Michael Forest."

Susan glared at him. "You can't be serious." And she hit him with her trusty frying pan. "That's not a proper name. Change it right now," she commanded.

Michael rubbed the back of his head because that is where she hit him. "Okaaaaaay," he whined. Susan swiped the knife from him and carved "Kokiri Forest" into the sign instead. "Much better," she announced as she stepped back to admire her work.

They observed the area before them in silence until Michael said, "...So what now?"

She sighed and suggested that they should settle here because they had been walking for about how long she said at the beginning of this prologue. Michael agreed that it was not a bad idea.

Immediately afterward, it began to rain. Michael sneezed. "Honey," he said with a sniff.

His wife glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Could you please move over? I'm kind of left out." Susan was under a tree that made her stay completely dry. Unfortunately for Michael, it was wide enough to cover only her.

"Sorry, no. I'm quite comfortable where I am now," she responded.

He grabbed her trusty frying pan. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" she freaked.

"I'm using your trusty frying pan as a drying pan," he replied, smiling as he lifted it over his head. The rain pattered steadily on the metal until Susan snatched it back. She hit him over the head with it.

"Owwwww," he moaned.

"And I'm using it as a 'Michael's crying' pan," Susan smirked.

After the rain ended, they built a treehouse to live in.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Michael was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Kokiri Times. It was actually the Hyrule Times, but no one even knew that this place existed except for the Kokiris (the couple not the kid people, but them too, I guess) so Michael renamed it the Kokiri Times and also this was the only one he could read because no one delivered the paper here and this was the only one he brought.

Suddenly, Susan burst through the curtain door! "HONEY I HAVE NEWS," she shrieked.

Michael stood up real fast-like and dropped his paper. "WHAT IS IT DEAR BECAUSE I HAVE NEWS TOO," he shrieked back.

Susan started to say her news but Michael interrupted her. "WAIT I THINK MINE MIGHT BE MORE IMPORTANT."

Susan looked annoyed but she let him talk. "I have to go to war! I'm going to redeem myself!" he announced.

Susan proceeded to hit him over the head with her trusty frying pan. "YOU IDIOT! I'M BLEEPING PREGNANT."

Michael spat his Lon Lon Milk all over the room. "WHAT CONGRATULATIONS!" he congratulated. Then they hugged. Then he went to war.

AT HOME ALONE

Susan sat home alone waiting for her husband to come home. She was pregnant. She wandered around the forest and chatted with all of the Kokiri and the Deku Tree. She and the Deku Tree became really close friends during those months.

But after a while, she missed Michael so badly and she decided to leave the forest to be with him. The Kokiri wished her luck but the Deku Tree advised her against it.

"No, Deku Tree. I must follow my heart to my one true love. You're only a tree. You don't understand. It's just something I must do," argued Susan.

The Deku Tree argued back, "But Susan, child, it is dangerous and thou must remember that thou art bearing a child. Thou hast the chance of never returning alive."

But Susan was defiant and said, "I will take those chances!"

The Deku Tree sighed and his green summer leaves shivered softly. "Very well, child, thou do what thou must." And she ran out to Hyrule Field where a battle was taking place!

"MICHAEL!" she screamed, searching all of the faces of the men in battle. Then she heard someone call "SUSAN!" and she turned around and MICHAEL WAS THERE. He was on a horse and he picked her up and they ran off.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted.

Susan started crying. "I couldn't stand knowing you were alone in battle!"

"I wasn't alone!" he cried. "I have all these guys fighting with me!"

"I know, but none of these guys are your WIFE!" she sobbed.

Then they embraced while still running on the horse. But... THEN MICHAEL GOT SHOT WITH AN ARROW! He fell off his horse!

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Susan sadly. Then... SHE STARTED TO GIVE BIRTH!

She jumped off the horse and knelt down beside her dying husband. "Michael, you can't die now, the baby's coming!" (and prom's tomorrow! D:)

Michael coughed up blood. He fell on a sword so he was double hurt. "Then hurry, wife, go home."

"I don't think I can make it!" she screamed between painful screams of pain.

"Then be careful... around here..." he groaned, starting to die.

Susan started crying more from heart pain, but not physical heart pain or her birthing pains either. She was crying because Michael would not live to raise their child. Then she gave birth to a baby boy. The baby started crying too, not from pain, but because he was a baby.

Then Susan started crying again from happiness because her baby was just born. She showed him to Michael, who was still alive at this time.

"Look honey, he has your eyes," comforted Susan.

Michael tried to laugh but when he tried the sword dug into him more and he gasped in pain. But since he kind of laughed like that anyway, Susan thought nothing of it.

"You're... right about... that," he wheezed. "Susan, dear, I will... not make it... so... it is... my dying wish... that... you name him... after my father…."

Susan nodded, clutching her newborn baby to her chest protectively. "Yes, I will. His name will be Link, the same as the first hero."

The new dad smiled for the last time. "I am sure… he will… live… up to… the family… name…."

Susan cry-laughed and kissed him and he died, his now-dull eyes reflecting the light of the rising full moon. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back and she saw the sharp point of a sharp sword coming out of her belly. She had just been stabbed!

_I must get our child home to safety,_ she thought. _It's what Michael would have wanted._

She ran home leaking blood everywhere, which was kind of gross but that's what happens. But she made it home anyway. It was nighttime so the Kokiri were asleep and they didn't know she had returned. But she couldn't climb up the ladder to the treehouse and also she didn't have anyone to take care of her baby so she went to the Deku Tree. Upon her arrival to the Deku Tree, she collapsed.

"What hath happened, child? Didst I not warn thee?" asked the Deku Tree with concern.

Susan tried to speak but only whispered, "Take... my... baby... Please…." She was so weak from the stabbing and the dying. "His name... is Link..."

The Deku Tree spoke once more. "Link... Thine child will becometh a legend of destiny. I shall raiseth him as a Kokiri. Worry not, child, he shall be in mine own care until the time comes that he fulfilleth his destiny.

Susan knelt forth and lowered Link to the ground softly. "Thank... you... friend..." and then the light faded from her eyes and she died.

"Link..."

Then everything went black.


	4. CHAPTER 1: LINK'S AWAKENING (LITERALLY)

Sorry about all those prologues, if they were boring or stupid or whatever.

****CHAPTER ONE: LINK'S AWAKENING (LITERALLY)****

"Link? Link! Wake up!"

Link stirred. He was still sleeping and it was almost noon.

"Lii~iink come down heeeeeere!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he thought he heard a girl calling his name. He ran to his window and saw Ilia. She was the one calling him. He jumped out of his treehouse and greeted her. Ilia is an annoying girl who has green eyes and a horse fetish.

"I'm sorry for not waking up as early as you wanted," he apologized. He flinched as she pretended to be mad at him (she was really convincing, but she liked him so she couldn't actually be mad). "What did you want to do anyway?" he asked.

"I was thinking that you could teach me how to be a good adventurer," she grinned. He wasn't really sure how someone could learn how to do that, but he didn't see that she was just saying that so they could spend some time alone with each other. He was a lot like his father like that. "Maybe we could go into Faron Woods, climb some trees, explore the cave, stare into each others' eyes in silence as the birds sing above us..." Her eyes sparkled all kawaii desu.

"Alright, let's go." He frowned. "Aren't the others coming?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked around lazily. "Oh, I guess they didn't want to come," she lied. "Let's go!" she giggled and shoved him gently and they ran into the forest.

In the forest it was cool and a little sunlight streamed through the branches of the trees. The birds and bugs chattered and the leaves rustled in the breeze._The forest has always been a little eerie, _Link thought looking at Ilia. _I wonder why?_They walked and chatted and walked deeper in the forest and the canopy grew denser and near the ground it started to become foggy. Gone were the cheerful birdsongs, now replaced with the tiny squeaks of bats. The two started to notice this and Ilia tensed. She wouldn't move.

Link stopped too. "Ilia, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head. He took a long look around the dark woods and asked if she was scared. She perked up and whispered, "Yes..." and moved closer to him subtly. After he wouldn't do anything more, she moved an inch closer... then another inch until they were practically touching. She turned to face him and screamed. She grabbed his arm tightly and hid behind him as he turned around. A pair of yellow eyes were glaring at them!

Link unsheathed his practice sword and told Ilia to stay back. She watched him in fear as he approached the eyes slowly. Then she screamed again! "LINK! HELP!"

Meanwhile, Link's brain was blue-screening. _Error Error,_it read. _Wait... Am _I _Error? _he thought. _No! I'm Link! And I need to save my best friend! But I've never been in real combat before! What do?_

Ilia screamed again as she felt something scaly grab her forearm. It tugged her away from him. "Link! Don't just stand there! Do something cuz if you don't I'M GOING TO DIE!"

That brought Link back to his senses. He imagined Ilia, his best friend in the world, or at least in the forest, being violently killed in this battle. _If I don't do anything I'm going to die! _he realized. He took his sword in hand and did tons of crazy flips with it as he distracted his enemy: a Lizalfos! (this one was really big) The Lizalfos got angry and showed Link he could do crazy flips with his sword too and eventually Ilia was all but forgotten. Only Ilia and the unseen Lizalfos that grabbed her remembered her. Then Link pulled an Indiana Jones (but with a sword) and thrust his sword at the creature and it died (the Lizalfos not the sword). "Looks like I win this round," smugged Link as he retrieved his sword from the inside of the lizard foe's throat. Then he forgot why he was here.

Suddenly he realized Ilia was no longer making screechings! He whipped around and realized... she was gone!

_Oh no, _he thought. Then he walked home.

There a bunch of village kids were waiting for him. They pelted him with whatever because they were mean and Link was an outcast and was unpopular. That's why he was friends with Ilia.

He climbed up his treehouse and contemplated today's events. Then he fell asleep.

In that sleep, he had a dream. In that dream, an ethereal being watched from the sky.

"Mari madas," said the being.


	5. CHAPTER 2: TWO BE ANNOUNCED (GET IT)

**HOT DAMN A NEW CHAPTER IT WAS ABOUT TIME HUH**

**It wasn't even because I was busy, I was just lazy. Okay, kinda busy but not really.**

**Also I noticed how short the earlier chapters are but I'm not sure if I can add more to them without messing everything up so I'm not going to. Not even because of continuity, but because I'm just lazy. Okay, kinda the continuity too, but not entirely.**

**CHAPTER TWO: "TWO" BE ANNOUNCED (GET IT)**

"Stay back!" yelled a voice. It was a deep voice, and it wasn't a manly girl voice. It was an old guy yelling. It was the old guy's voice.

The old guy wore a crown and a red robe so you knew he was important. A young girl stood behind him, wide-eyed in terror.

His opponent smiled evilly because he was evil. But you couldn't see his mouth. So his helmet only opened the mouth part so you could see it and he had really weird teeth. "Hand over the girl," he said sloooowly like thiiiiisssss.

"Never!" shouted the old guy.

"Thennnn yoouuuu will paaaaayyyy." And he summoned Shadow Beasts to slit the old guy's throat. But then... he realized he could make him suffer!

He shuffled closer to the old guy and mockingly bowed in front of him. "Oh kiiing, I'm afraaaid it'ss haad to come to thissss," he hissed. Then he shrieked this weird noise and flailed his sleevey arms all crazy and turned the old guy into a boat with a dragon head. But he could still talk.

"No I am a boat," he wailed. He couldn't grab the girl from the hands of evil! So one of the Shadow Beasts took her and she screamed cuz those things are creepy-scary. Like for real. They're black and sort of humanoid but they don't walk like it really, and their faces are masks or something. Oh and they scream a lot. Anyway, they telaportaled her out of that weirdy place, leaving the helmet guy and the boat-king.

The helmet guy stared at the boat but his helmet was still up so the boat couldn't tell if he was looking at him. The helmet looks sorta like a fish head and it has derpy eyes so it's hard to tell sometimes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" shouted the boat-king. But then evil helmetted guy kicked him out of a window and the boat fell all the way down into the trees. "You won't get away with thiiiiiis!" he yelled quieter and quieter until there was a crash.

Then weird teeth guy laughed crazily and danced too. His master's plan was coming true! (just who is this guy and who is his master?)

"U redy 2 qo beb" asked a voice from a dark shadowy corner of the room. This voice was a girl voice and it belonged tooooooo... SOMEONE BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU YET TO MAKE YOU KEEP READING SO YOU WILL FIND OUT.

_This technique is called cliff hangers so people will try to climb up the cliff so like the top of the cliff is the answer and the bottom is never finding out cuz they don't read it. I don't know._


	6. CHAPTER 3: STORY STARTING UP (EXCITING)

Alright, it's about time for another chapter, yeah?

And if anyone finds the Deku Tree's weird old-fashioned English cringe-worthy, then please tell me and I will fix it. I tried my best but I'm not quite sure it's perfect (it probably isn't).

Alright cool.

**CHAPTER 3: I DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER YET**

AT THE DEKU TREE'S MEADOW

"Navi the fairy, I hath an important mission for thee," the Deku Tree was saying while the ominous music played. "Goest thither to the boy without a fairy. Thou art to be his guardian. Do not fail me, child, for if thou do, the world shall fall into chaos," he finished.

The tiny blue fairy, Navi, nodded once and flew off in search of the boy without a fairy. She flew to Kokiri Forest because he was there. He was sleeping. "Link!" she called. "Wake up! The fate of the world is depending on you! On _us!_" she shrilled. He shot up, freaking. "Who are you? Who was that? Was that you?" he spumed.

"Huh?" she questioned. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm Navi," she introduced herself, holding out a tiny hand. Link looked at it. _Am I supposed to shake that? I'd crush her..._ he thought. _Well, what if she's super annoying? I might as well do it now to save my sanity later..._ and he raised a book over his head and was about to swing it at the fairy when she yelled, "DON'T. YOU. EVEN. DARE."

Link dropped the book and shrugged. "Well excuuuuuse me, princess," he lolled. Navi fumed. Then she delicately cleared her throat.

"Link, we are going to save the world. It's not just you, and it sure isn't just me. It's _us_. It's how we work together. We have to become an unstoppable, badass team and defeat all of this evil. Now," she flitted closer to him, "the Deku Tree didn't want to see _you_ become a sidekick. He said _you_ were destined to be a hero. Because look at _me_," she said, pointing to herself, "I'm a few inches tall. I don't have a sword, I'm not graced with power of the Triforce. That's you. I'm here for moral support and to give you directions. I just follow the Deku Tree's orders because he knows what he's talking about. He knows that I am the best match for you. And he knows what we're capable of. I don't want to have to pr-"

Navi was interrupted by a loud crash. "The hell was that?" she asked, turning towards Link again.

Then he realized he could investigate! "Navi, I know how we can work together! Let's go find out what that crash was!" and then he did a cool anime pose with lots of lines around him and then he stuffed Navi in his hat and ran off in search of the origin of the sound.

He ran to the woods again to investigate because that's where the sound came from. He ran all the way to the part where all the purple stuff was floating around but instead of purple stuff, cuz that hasn't happened yet, there was a bunch of smoke but nothing exploded so I guess it was just dirt. Anyway, Link stood on that pier thing (why is that even there?) and looked at the dust and coughed a lot cuz of allergies.

Navi chewed her way out of his hat. "What _is_ that?" she whispered. Link shrugged as he was coughing still. Navi flew ahead a little. Then she looked back and whispered, "Whatever it is, it's large and red." Then the large red thing shuddered slowly. "And ALIVE," she shrieked but stopped cuz it might attack her.

"_Link, I'm not going any further!" _Navi adamanted quietly. "_Not unless you go with me. We're a team, remember?"_

"YEAH," shouted Link, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet.

"_Shuttup!" _screamed Navi quietly still. The red thing shuddered again and it creaked like wood.

The team sneaked over to it slowly. "Helloooo what are yooouuuu?" greeted Link. Navi elbowed him. "It's _who_ are you, not _what_. That's impolite."

"But it's true, maybe. I'm _preeetty sure _that isn't a Hylian," Link deduced.

"_I'm _not a Hylian, you wad!" Navi flustered. With a sigh, Navi flew over to the thing. "I'm sorry my friend is being a wad. He's not normally like this, I swear."

"How do _you_ know?" Link called from behind. She ignored him.

"Anyway, we heard a loud crash and figured it was you who made it. Are you okay?"

The thing moved its long neck to face Navi. Attached to the neck was a head that looked like a dragon's. "Hello, flying creature, fairy, you. It was I who did the thing, yes."

Navi gasped. "Did it hurt?"

The red thing looked fairly sad. "I wish. I cannot feel pain anymore because I am a boat," he sighed sadly and creaked.

Navi gasped again. "A boat? In the middle of the woods? Did you fall from the sky?"

"Yes, I remember doing tumbles in the air and then: boom! Now I'm here. And I'm so flusterated by not having wavey things like that boy over there," he lamented, nodding towards Link who was flapping his arms like an idiot. "Sigh. If only I could further illustrate my tellings with those things. I did it many times in my human form," he reminisced.

Navi gasped for the third and final time (I swear, guys!). "You were a human?" She looked back behind her. "I _told _you, Link!" she shouted to him, who stopped waving and rolled his eyes. Then he got distracted and ran after a rabbit. "What happened to you?" she finished.

The boat closed his eyes and tried to remember. "Well, a bunch of wild and crazy guys came out of nowhere and then they turned me into this boat and it was all so weird," and then he started crying.

"There, there," she comforted. Meanwhile Link was running from some angry bees. "What is your name? Do you remember?"

"I am the King of Red Lions," said the boat after he sniffed. "But more importantly, THEY TOOK MY DAUGHTER!"

Navi gasped again (okay I lied, soz). "Then we must find her! Link!"

"Yes!" he answered loudly, now paying the utmost attention.

Navi flew close to him. "We must find this boat's daughter!" she proclaimed.

"Wait this boat has a daughter?" Link asked as they ran away into the sunset and the story faded into blackness cuz THE CHAPTER ENDED. (SEE WHAT I DID THERE)


	7. CHAPTER 4: CHAPTER TITLE DOESN'T FIT

The most disappointing thing ever is the limit for chapter titles such as this one (and the last one, I think). That aside, this story is approaching 400 views, which is exciting! I hope the majority of people are enjoying this. I say "hope" because I'm not getting any feedback, but like I said before that's not gonna stop me from writing this thing.

So yeah, here's the thing I meant to post yesterday.

**CHAPTER 4: DO YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I SAID AGAIN?**

**YES -**

**NO**

**CHAPTER 4: DO YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I SAID AGAIN?**

**YES**

**NO -**

"ILIA!" Link screamed cuz he had a nightmare. In his nightmare he relived the time when she was kidnapped. "I forgot to save her!" he lamented. It was nighttime.

Navi got all jealous-like. "Just who is this 'Ilia' you speak of?"

He fidgetted. "She's my friend," he answered, not keeping eye contact.

"Just your friend?"

"Yeah, so? EVERYONE THINKS WE'RE GOING OUT BUT WE'RE NOT, OKAY? DON'T BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE," he yelled, embarrassed. An owl hooted.

Navi flitted up and down, annoyed. "Jeez, I was just curious. Cool your jets."

"No. _You _cool your jets." He sighed. "I should probably go out looking for her. She is my best friend after all."

"But what about the King of Red Lions? His daughter?"

Then Link had an idea. "What if Ilia _was _the King of Red Lions' daughter?" Gasp! "Then she'd be a _princess oooo_," and his eyes got all sparkly desu.

"That's a crazy idea... but I have the overwhelming feeling that it's true. And if it's not, maybe they were taken to the same place? Then we'd find them both- Link, you're a genius!" she announced.

"Woot," he exclaimed.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"_Psssst."_

...

"_Pssssssssst."_

_..._

_Sigh. "PSSST!"_

"The hell do you want? What time is it?" Navi blustered, checking the time. There was no clock so she had to guess.

"I think it's almost midnight," Link answered and tried checking the time too but did the same thing. "Hey... I can't sleep."

"It's not my bloody problem," said Navi irritatedly. She was wrapped up in his hat again, this time by her own will.

"But... I have no one to talk to."

"Again, not my bloody problem."

Link was silent for a while. Navi was just about asleep again when he quietly said, "Ilia would talk to me if she were here..."

Navi turned red. "Enough of this blasted Ilia! She's not here! If she was, I wouldn't have to hear this! Why don't you go and search for her on your own? Because I've had it!"

Link was stunned by Navi's outburst of jealous and tired. He stood up and said, "Fine. I _will _go out and find her. I'll do it alone if you're not coming with." And he stomped off in the dark alone just like he said. Navi huffed and fell asleep, but he took his hat so she slept in a pile of leaves instead.

_I can save the world on my own, _Link thought confidently. _That stupid fairy doesn't know what she's talking about. And the Deku Tree's been wrong before. Like how my parents died in a war. I know in my heart they ran away together to get married. Or maybe they were actually spies for the bad guys! _Gasp!

After some time, it finally hit Link that he wasn't actually alone when he heard a flutter of wings and a hoot.

Link spun around. "Who's there?" he said shakily. "N-Navi?"

"Hoo!"

"Who?"

"Hoo!"

"You?"

"Hoo!"

"Me?"

Just then, a large owl appeared on a dead tree as a silhouette in front of the full moon.

"AH!" Link yelled, surprised. That owl was seriously huge. And its head was all turned upside down like it was possessed.

The owl started to speak. "Do not be alarmed, boy of the forest, I am a friend."

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora. I am here to assist you in your quest."

"You know about that?"

Kaepora Gaebora made a sort of shriek, as owls do, and ruffled his feathers. "Of course I do! What do you take me for? I was supplied of this news by... special means."

"You've been stalking me?"

Kaepora Gaebora looked aghast. "What a notion! No no, I know... I know the king, that's all," he explained quickly.

"The king?" Gasp! "The King of Red Lions?" he remembered.

"King of- uh yes, that's the one, precisely." He made this hooty laugh. "Anyway, I presume you have heard all about your destiny, am I correct?"

Link nodded.

"Yes, I thought as much. Now, I know you know where you are going, is this also true?"

Link thought against shaking his head cuz he really didn't know. What if this owl guy knew even though Link didn't? Would he tell him? _If I say no, he might not tell me and I can't trust him because he's kiiinda suspicious. But I need a hint. If I say yes, he'll ask me a place which will be where I'm supposed to go and why I'm going there, soooo... Flawless plan! _So Link instead answered, "Yeah, totally. I was going there just now."

"O rly?"

"Ya rly."

"So you were headed to the Lanayru Sea?"

_Is that right? _"Yup. That's the place," Link answered with gained confidence. _Flawless!_

"Why?"

_Do I tell the truth? _Link was silent. The corners of Kaepora Gaebora's beak twisted into a sly smile as best as it could.

"It is my heroic duty to rescue my best friend!" the hero shouted as he unsheathed his sword. "Also I need to rescue the king's daughter if they are not the same person! IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DOOOOOO!" he yelled as he lunged at the owl.

Kaepora Gaebora hoot-laughed again and flew upward. "I hope you know what has happened at the Sea!"

Link halted in mid-air and fell flat on his face. He glanced up; a look of pain crossed his face. "Wait, what?"

Kaepora Gaebora cackled. "Do you wish to not want to not hear what you may or may not already know that you know has not happened?"

Trying to comprehend the question, Link's brain visibly shorted out with sparks and everything and the stupid owl flew away toward the rising sun.


	8. CHAPTER 5: ROBOT PIRATE ISLAND

Sorry for the lack of updates, it's time for MIDTERMS and so I kind of forgot about this.

What I haven't forgotten is wow over 400 views! Thanks everyone so far!

**CHAPTER 5: ROBOT PIRATE ISLAND**

Link woke up and stretched some hours later. "Navi, ready to... go?" he said sadly as he realized she wasn't there. He took his hat that was her bed for that short time and slapped it on his head. He stood facing the sun that was halfway down from the top of the sky. "Where is the Sea... where... where is it..." he muttered, glancing around and shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. He was at the edge of the forest next to Hyrule Field.

He sighed. "This is hopeless. _I'm _hopeless... without Navi... No. Heh, she probably didn't know anyway," he laughed, shrugging. _Probably._ Then he spied a river. There was a sign next to it. "Zora's River", the sign read. He remembered hearing that all rivers led to the sea... or something. So... Zora's River must lead to Lanayru Sea!

He followed the river for a long time, missing lots of background events like ReDeads attacking each other and there was a fire and an Arwing crash and he missed all those because he was so set on his goal. Finally he came to a not-as-wide-as-he-expected expanse of... puddle. The river trickled into this puddle that was no wider than a few feet and no deeper than a few inches. The rest of the Sea was not a sea at all. It was sand, all over, sand. A battered, dusty sign to Link's right read "Lanayru Sand Sea".

"Is this what that owl meant? Was I too late?" He sank down in the sand. It was quicksand. With a sigh, Link groaned. "I don't even care anymore," and he closed his eyes, feeling the sand creep its way up his legs, then his chest, and his neck.

Suddenly... the sand turned to water! "GAH!" Link was surprised back awake.

"Ahoy there, zrrt!" came a call. Link looked and it was... someone he'd never seen before! And someone he _had_ seen before! _Navi!_ he thought but his smile faded once he realized it was just the King of Red Lions.

"Ahoy, friend of Navi the fairy! What _is_ your name, yes?" called the King, as he sailed up to Link.

"King! It's nice to see you again. I'm Link," he said.

"Ah, Link, what a heroic-sounding name. A suitable heroic name for a hero, that's what I say." He swiveled his neck to face his back. In the back stood a robot with a mustache and ship captain's hat. "This charming fellow is Skipper. He lost his boat in a storm a great many years ago and he found me and now we are the best of friends," he explained happily.

"It's true, bzzt!" interjected the robot, Skipper. "I was left a wanderer, wandering about, trying to find a purpose in my being. I had thought it was sailing, but after my ship sank I was convinced it was not to be. But alas, I stumbled across this magnificent talking boat who claims to be a king, whrr! Now my passion for sailing has filled my circuits yet again, as my electricity keeps me operating, zrrt," he finished.

"I have agreed to be used as his own until we can locate his previous one. I have a mechanism, you see. A mechanism with a rope and hook. Dip it down and- hey! I caught something!" And he had, for Skipper had demonstrated.

"Bzzrt, is it my ship?"

They waited in silence as the King pulled in the load. It ended up being... a ribcage!

Link splashed back in horror. "W-Why is that here? I-Is that what I think it is?"

Skipper pulled it into the boat. "Depends, bzt. What do you think it is?"

"Is it a ribcage?"

Skipper eyed it for a moment and turned to Link. "'Tis," he answered, mustache quivering.

Link paled. He had never seen a real ribcage before. He felt sick, mostly because he was still bobbing about in the water during the whole conversation, but still. They went to shore. (The real shore.)

Skipper set the ribcage down with a clang. "Hey, wait a minute," Link said. He reached out a shaky hand to touch it. He rapped his knuckles on it and it clanged again. "This is metal." Then he put two and two together. "Are people's skeletons made of metal?"

Skipper facepalmed and the King shook his head. Link looked confused.

The trio sat around the metal ribcage. "So where did it come from?" Link asked.

"The ocean floor, zrrt," Skipper replied.

Link sighed in exasperation. "Uh, yeah, but _how _did it get there? What was it a part of _before _it got in the ocean? And most importantly," Link tilted his head and crossed his arms. Pointing at the water he asked, "How in the world did you manage that?"

The two others looked back at the water, then at the back of the boat. "Turning sand into water, bzzt?"

"Yes."

"That we can explain," said the King.

"You're kidding," Link said.

Skipper gestured to a carved blue stone floating and glowing in a stand. "That is a Timeshift Stone, bzt. My people mined them thousands of years ago. They have the ability to turn a surrounding area back in time. Zrrt, however, only a limited amount can be changed at one time."

Link looked past the two and saw that only a largish circle of water surrounded the stone. The rest was sand. "How do you do that?"

"Just hit it, like this, bzzt!" And the robot struck the stone and the water reverted back to sand.

"Amaaaaaziiiiing." Link was amazed.

The King of Red Lions chuckled and said, "However, we do not know the answers to your first questions."

Suddenly, Skipper started hopping. "What is it, friend?" asked the King.

"Bzt bzt, I have a theory," he replied. Link and the King gave the ancient robot their undivided attention. "It involves robot pirates, zrrt."

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST

Navi was just waking up. She yawned. "Link, you should get up... now," she finished quietly, realizing he wasn't there. She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, that's right," she said huffily. "He thought he was too good for me and left! Left to find his stupid... stupid... friend!" She flitted around huffily. She liked to do things huffily. "So what if they're great friends and she might be a princess and she's probably really kind and pretty... Argh, SO WHAT?" she was starting to get angry. "LINK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"


	9. CHAPTER 6: THE CELL, FAREWELL AND DELL

So everything wrong ever has happened to prevent me from updating:

-school

-internet issues

-video games and such

-worrying about how much I have left (don't worry, I'll start writing more soon to ensure all this doesn't happen again)

so finally I found time to update and am doing so for your enjoyment. Possibly back on schedule after this!

**CHAPTER 6: THE CELL, THE FAREWELL, AND THE DELL (DEAL DOESN'T RHYME *SADFACE*)**

Ilia wandered in her dark cell. She was ragged and dirty and was covered in scratches. She was hungry and cold and lonely. There was only a tiny window in her small cell, and it was barred so heavily that almost no light shone through it. She sighed. Just before she started monologuing, she heard heavy footsteps and the cell door next to hers opened. There were sounds of a struggle, a muffled scream, and a thud. The door slammed shut and was locked. The footsteps faded away.

Ilia knew that someone else had arrived. She was lonely, so she started making conversation.

"Hello, I'm Ilia," she introduced and stuck her arm through the bars into the other person's cell to shake their hand. She saw in the faint light a figure with long blonde hair and a vivid pink dress. The figure turned around and introduced herself. "I am Zelda, former princess of Hyrule."

"Z-Zelda? Former?" sputtered Ilia.

Zelda moved closer to the girl. "I was kidnapped by a race called the Twili. Their leader, Zant, transformed my father, the king, into a boat and had me taken here." She paused. "My father is the most powerful man in all of Hyrule. If he could not stop Zant from gaining control... I don't know who could. It may be too late for that, but I think I know of someone who can reverse it. I have had visions for years, and in the past few months they have increased. Now, every night I see in my dreams a young man in green with a blue fairy by his side." She looked Ilia in the eyes. "Perhaps you have an idea of who I'm talking about? I've seen you with him," she explained.

Ilia stood there shocked. "Y-Yes, that must be Link. He's my friend from the forest. He has a fairy? I thought only the Kokiri had fairy companions. He's not... he's not a Kokiri, is he?"

Zelda shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But he had one, so maybe it's under special circumstances? After all, if he is the hero..."

Ilia considered that. "That must be it." She stood silent for a moment and realized Zelda never shook her hand that was still through the bars. She put it down. "You believe he is a hero?" she asked finally.

"_The _hero," corrected Zelda. "The hero of legend, the one who is to take sword in hand and purge the evil from the land with the aid of the sacred power of the Triforce. Speaking of," Zelda held out her right arm. On the back of her hand was a faint gold triangle. Ilia gasped. "I have the Triforce of Wisdom. He has the Triforce of Courage," Zelda explained.

"I've seen that mark on his hand, yes. And I know he is courageous," Ilia said, remembering the time he fought off that Lizalfos. Even though she was kidnapped she was touched by how he stood up to them. However, she also remembered how she was still stuck in this cell, talking to Princess Zelda herself. If Link hadn't saved her, she wouldn't be here, after all. Where is he, anyway? She hesitated. "Is he really hero material though?"

Zelda shrugged again. "You probably know him best of all. You tell me."

Ilia looked down.

"I see," said Zelda. She sighed quickly and smoothed her dress. "In any case, I am convinced he is destined to become the hero, so if he isn't ready yet, he will be someday."

Ilia wondered when that would be.

MEANWHILE

"ROBOT PIRATES! ROBOT FRIGGING PIRATES YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Link, waving his arms like mad. "This ribcage came from a robot pirate?"

"I have reasons to believe that, yes, zrrt," Skipper said. Link's eyes sparkled. "Bzzt, I remember the time they sunk my ship like it was yesterday, even though it was actually over a thousand years ago," the robot captain continued.

Link's face fell. "They're bad?"

"Why, of course, mah boi," said the King. "What else would they be?"

Link was silent when he couldn't think of anything good that a pirate does.

"So what should we do with it, zzt?" Skipper asked.

"Hmmmmm," they all said in unison, but in a harmony. It was beautiful.

"I know! What if I wore it like armor and then I'd be protected and it would look soooo cool," Link suggested.

The King shook his head. "It is quite heavy. I don't think you could wear it even if you tried," he argued. Also, he didn't want to carry it around cuz when Link finds that out he would have to anyway.

"Zrrt, how about we throw it back into the ocean?" proposed Skipper. "We probably won't use it anyway."

Link lolled. "Noooo, we should give it back to its rightful owner then."

The other two looked at each other worriedly. The King said, "Suit yourself. But," as Skipper hopped into the boat and struck the Timeshift Stone, turning back time so that the sand reverted back to water, "we think you are mad. We will not be assisting you. It's not you, it's your thinking processes. And it's what we think. We think that that is a terrible idea."

"But..."

"But you can follow through, no doubt. If you deem it right, then do it. We're not stopping you," he finished as they made their way into the sand sea. The sand shifted to water when it was within the perimeter of the Timeshift Stone. "Farewell."

After a few minutes, Link picked up the ribcage. He lifted it over his head so it hung off his shoulders. As expected, it was quite heavy. "Nooooooooo! Whyyyyyyy?" whined Link, dropping to his knees. "Everyone I know leaves me!" he said with like the saddest face ever.

_Where do robot pirates live anyway? Do they live in the same place regular pirates do?_ he wondered. He figured they would live by the ocean, and since he was already by one, he walked into the sand sea.

IN HYRULE FIELD

"Link? Liiiink? Where did you go?" Navi called. "I'm sorry!" She didn't know that he was pretty frigging far away. "Li- huh?" She saw a figure in the foggy distance. She flew a little bit closer... a little bit closer... until she was stopped by the figure: a cloaked, grey-skinned man. "Halt," he commanded, reaching out a pale hand with fingernails like talons. "I have some questions to ask you," he continued.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is not important," he said in a low voice. His crimson eyes bored into hers. "You don't by any chance know anyone named 'Link,' no?" he smirked and his short fangs were visible.

Navi stopped short. "Absolutely not," she lied flawlessly to protect Link. "Wait, he's not that supposed 'hero,' is he?"

The stranger nodded slowly, still smirking. "The very one." Then he eyed Navi suspiciously. "Are you against him?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Come, fairy, come with me and we will end the reign of terror the hero will bring before it even begins!" he cackled and had crazy eyes, but not like Zant.

Navi was a bit weirded out.

The stranger realized that he had gotten carried away laughing and stopped suddenly. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Reverting back to his original sinister demeanor, he said to Navi, "What say you?"

_I don't trust him one bit, _Navi thought, _but I may find out what kind of person he is and if he is working for anyone. I had better go undercover._

"I say," she answered, "you have a deal."


End file.
